Another day at the office
by JayNYC
Summary: It's been a long week for the detectives and they're ready to leave when a new case gets in their hands. Crime never sleeps.
1. Time to go home

**Another weekend at the office**

**Chapter 1  
**

Saturday around 10.15 pm: Squadroom.

" I can't believe we're finally done for this week" Elliot grumbled, stretching his arms behind his back, at the 3 colleagues sitting in front of him.

"If somebody had told me about all the paper work a cop needs to do, i would have given a second thought before applying for the Academy" Fin said nodding back to Elliot.

"Oh come on Fin, think instead how empty would be your life without me." said Munch while reaching for his coat. Olivia smiled for the first time after 5 hours in which she only had to report all the dark details of the cases they worked on during the past week.

"So where are you guys going? She asked tidying up her desk

"Me and my half" Fin said glancing at Munch "are going to Chauncey's. Are you two coming?"

" Noh, i really don't wanna listen to some drunk cop whining about his career, thank's anyway" Olivia said " and for me, Saturday is "pizza evening" with Kathy and the kids" Elliot added.

" Alright then, see you on Monday. Let's go, i'll be your number… whatever, your next wife for the night Munch".

Munch reached for the door and kept it open for Fin giving him one his smirks, "ladies first."

Elliot and Olivia grouped all the file folders spreaded around and brought them in Cragen's office.

Olivia came out the office for first and was surprised when she saw the front desk agent Jerry Dawey.

Elliot, whom just exited Cragen's office, said " Hey Jed, we're about to leave, is something wrong?". "Come in" Dawey said, addressing to somebody in the corridor. " I told her to come back tomorrow morning, that some detective would be on shift, but there was no way of stopping her."

A girl came through, giving an annoyed look at the agent "i need your help, you work on the sex crimes right?" "Yes, ok, please take a seat. Jed we'll take it from here, thank you." Said Olivia approaching her desk followed by Elliot.

The girl was on her 20's, she was wearing the Hudson University sweater, jeans and a shoulder bag.

" So what's your name? " asked Olivia after she took her notepad.

" Joy Dale, 22, staying on campus at Hudson but living in Westfield New Jersey" the girl said in a single breath.

Elliot let Olivia conduct the interview " ok, how can we help you, Joy ?"

"My best friend, my room mate was kidnapped yesterday" she quickly went through her bag and pulled out what turned out to be a mug shot " by this guy, Dixon Flynn and…"

"Wo wowowo" interrupted Elliot "why don't we slow down a bit, where did you get that photo?"

" in the internet, in that web site where all the sexual predators are mapped out."

"ok, you have proof it was him to kidnap your friend?"

The girl was caught off-guard and dropped her gaze at her feet while Elliot and Olivia met eyes.

"Ok let's start from the beginning, one pace at the time." proposed Olivia, "First, what's your friend name?"

"Hailey Hughs" whispered Joy taking a long breath, annoyed.

"When did you last see her?" continued Olivia

"Yesterday evening, we had dinner at Cindy's Diner, we drank a bit with some friends cause we were celebrating for a passed exam. I left early."

"What time?"

"Uhm 10.30 maybe, I went back to our dorm, i wasn't in the drinking mood and i am not "the party girl."

"When did you notice that Hailey was missing?"

" When I woke up this morning around 8.00. She wasn't in her bed, I tried to call her but her cell was off. So I went to our friends and asked if someone got back with her…but nobody did or remembered when she left."

"Maybe she went home to tell her family about the exam, where does she live?" Elliot asked

"No, her parents live in Rhode Island"

"Alright what about those friends, anyone with a house nearby? Or a boyfriend?

"No and no, why don't you just accept the fact that somebody abducted her?" Joy raised her voice.

Olivia gave Elliot a dirty look "we're just following every possible lead. Many times people party, get a little high, go have fun somewhere and forget to warn about where they're going and when they'll be back."

"Well, not Hailey!"

"Ok then, tell us about this man. Why do you think he abducted Hailey?"

"He wanders around campus almost everyday, usually he sits on a bench with his sandwich and beer and stares at the girls walking in front of him. We didn't know he was arrested before for abuse of 2 students upstate. I found out about him this afternoon in the internet, I supposed he lived nearby and when I clicked on that red dot in the map I couldn't believe my eyes, it was him, in a mug shot, I panicked cause I thought… I haven't seen him for the whole day…I printed everything and came here."

Elliot was now at full attention, he hates those worms that use schools and universities as hunting fields.

After a few seconds of silence he prompted " We can't do nothing for tonight, we don't even know for sure if Hailey was kidnapped and if this guy is in the story. We can't start a case from an assumption and.."

"This is no assumption! He did this, he's been staring at us everyday, what do you call it…mm..studying the preys habits, movements?"

Olivia butted in "I know Joy, but it's 11.00 pm and we can't go on a witch hunt. I promise you that tomorrow we'll go talk to this man. In the mean time I'll release your friend description to the patrols and if she's on the streets the agents will eventually see her and accompany her back to the precinct. That's all we can do at the moment.£

Joy nodded at the detectives without too much belief

Elliot seeing her lack of conviction, put his hands on the girl shoulder "We'll do our best to find your friend, now you need to go back on campus and get some sleep. This is my card, you can call me any time tomorrow and I'll tell you if we got some news ok?. Now I'll get an agent to drive you back.

"Ok" said the girl a bit relieved "Thank you"

When Joy left with an agent, Elliot and Olivia were fixing at Flynn's mug shot.

"If she was actually kidnapped it's already been 24 hours"

"Olivia you know that a missing person become a case after 48 hours. You yourself told Joy we can't go on a witch hunt. This should go straight at missing persons."

"So the caring "look-me-in-the-eyes-and-I'll-give-you-hope" Elliot I just saw, was only a way to not waste any more time…" Olivia dug.

Elliot was ready to talk-back when Olivia left the squadroom.

TBC


	2. Time to investigate

Chapter 2

Sunday 8.30 am: Squadroom.

Elevator doors open, holding a paper cup of coffee, Elliot walks across the corridor into the squadroom at a smart pace. He stops when he sees Fin and Munch lay sprawled on their chairs, feet on desk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Ask your partner" replied bothered Fin "she practically got us off bed…Cap. Cragen too I guess. She's been in his office for 20 minutes now. What happened?"

Elliot put down his coffee on the table, looking between the blinds through which he could see Olivia spouting at Cragen; still insecure said "it's a long story, wait a sec" , walked to the door, knocked once and enetered Cragen's office.

"Elliot!" began Cragen "Olivia was trying to convince me to open a new case based on what this Joy Dale said to you yesterday."

"Well, when i gave her my opinion she shut me up." Elliot said leering at Olivia.

"I'm just saying that we built up cases having less evidence and no witnesses, I guess we can give this a shot!" Olivia burst out.

Cragen stayed in silence for a few seconds…Olivia was in a stew. After never-ending seconds – so seemed to her – Cragen made a decision " Ok, I'll allow you to go and talk to this man, only and I repeat only as a possible witness; don't make me have to regret this Olivia".

"Ok, thank you Captain." She exhaled, a lot more relaxed. She took Flynn files and got out.

Elliot was about to talk but Craegen stopped him raising his hand before he could even make a sound "Follow her lead Elliot, but watch her, I don't want the big boss or the IAB to show here because of your partner's shenanigans."

"Ok" whispered Elliot in a mix of concern and strain.

When he got out the office Olivia was delivering to Fin and Munch copies of Flynn's file "you two go at the diner and see if somebody can tell you more about the party, Hailey and Flynn. He lives in the block and if he likes students he might go eat there once in a while. For living he cleans the buildings in the area, stairwell, elevators, entrance… His boss lives in one of the buildings, it's a private thing, he cleans and so doesn't have to pay the whole rent. The addresses are in the file, we'll meet in front of the campus library. Let's go."

Fin, Munch and Elliot looked at each other "man, buy a leash." Fin commented at Elliot.

Olivia that didn't hear the comment or pretended not to, took Elliot coffee, handed it to him "come on" she said in hurry and walked out.


	3. Witnesses

Chapter 3

Sunday 9.30 am: Cindy's Diner

Munch and Fin walked into the Diner and went straight to the woman at the cash desk.

"Muffins? We got chocolate, strawberry…"

" No thank you" said Munch interrupting her "we' re here investigating for a case" Munch continued raising his badge " are you Cindy?"

"Yes, it's me. Is it for the party yesterday evening? The neighbors complained? I told the guys to keep it low, but you know…"

" Do you remember seeing this girl?" asked Fin showing her Hailey's photo

" Yes, I know her. Hailey and her friend Joy come here every day, and yesterday they were the main reason of the party. Their friends asked me if I could surprise them with a pie and something to drink and I was happy to help them. Did something happen to Hailey?" Cindy asked concerned now.

"She disappeared after or during the party, do you remember seeing her leaving with Joy or somebody else?"

"No, Joy left earlier than the others and Hailey… she partied almost until midnight, but at that time only a few were still in here. Hailey left alone, after I gave her the remainings of the pie."

"Do you know this man?" Munch said showing her Flynn's photo this time

"Yes, Dixon. He also comes here to buy a sandwich and a beer. He lives down the block."

"Did you see him yesterday before the party or during it?"

"Mmm, no, I don't think so, why? Is he a suspect?"

"We're just following some leads, we were told he spends here some time and maybe we can use his help too" said Fin.

"Can you tell us the names of the boys that stayed here until the end of the party and left with Hailey or around that time? Munch asked.

"I think one is Lents Kyle, he called one of his friends Seth but I don't know him."

"Ok, thank you Ma'am." said Munch "If you remember something else let us know" Munch gave her his card.

"Sure, I hope you find Hailey, she is really a nice girl."

Sunday 9.30: Flynn's building.

Elliot parked the car in front of Flynn's building. He reached and hold Olivia's arm before she could get off the car "Yesterday evening…it wasn't a way to not waste anymore time Olivia; you know how I feel about pervs out the schools; the thought of some scum bag at Dickie' s or even Maureen's school revolts me, but we can't screw a case messing up with procedures or waste time on an assumption. Just wanted to let you know that…I'm with you, just take it easy on Flynn."

Olivia took a deep breath "I know" she said exhaling all the air "I was tired, and I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry Elliot".

"Don't be, if I had to apologise with you for all the times I lost it… you' d have to sit and listen for a looong time." Elliot said smiling and relaxed after he saw Olivia smiling too. "You know, yesterday you were so upset, that you didn't even introduce yourself to Joy"

"Really? Well neither you did."

"I gave her my card but you thought…."

"Ok, ok you're right, I messed up. We both need some time off." Olivia said nodding by herself " so are we ok?"

"Sure" said Elliot taking off the key and opening the car door "let's go nail the bastard".


	4. He did it!

**Chapter 4**

**Sunday around 9.30: Flynn's building**

Elliot and Olivia enter in the hallway

"Look" Olivia pointed out indicating with her index finger a door "the closet room is open "mops, buckets, brooms, Flynn's working."

The two approached the stairwell and looked up. Flynn was cleaning the handrail.

"Dixon Flynn!" shouted out Elliot

"Yes…who's that?" he yelled back.

"Detective Stabler and Benson, NYPD. We need to talk to you."

"Alright. Do you mind coming up here please? Be careful not to slip, the stairs are still wet."

Olivia locked eyes with Elliot and her face expression told everything

They got to the first floor where Flynn was now waxing the floor.

"Sorry" he started off saying "but this morning I woke up late; usually by this time I'm on the third floor"

"Yeah you must have had a strenuous night" Olivia said marking the word strenuous.

"Yes, you know, this is not the only building I clean" he replied frowning.

Olivia nodded sarcastically fixing Flynn's eyes. She was sure she just saw a smile on his lips as he went back cleaning.

Elliot anticipating Olivia's next dig, walked between her and Flynn "Mr. Flynn, maybe you can help us. We're investigating the disappearance of this girl" he said pulling out Hailey Hugh photo and putting it under Flynn's nose so that he was forced to raise his head from the broom.

"Have you ever seen her?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow "Ooh I understand now. A girl disappears and you come straight at me."

"Well your records helped us a lot in the looking for suspects process" Olivia said walking around Elliot.

"What are you saying? That I kidnapped her?" Flynn raised his voice walking toward Olivia

"No Mr. Flynn, sometimes my partner gets carried away" Elliot cut in turning over to Olivia giving a "stop it" look at her.

He continued "we know you hang at Cindy's Diner down the block when you take your lunch break and then go on campus to eat in peace; so we were just wondering if you saw her."

"Aha… may I see the photo again?" he asked pointing at Elliot's hand.

"Oh please!" whispered Olivia behind Elliot

"Yes, maybe I've seen her. With a friend of hers. But there are so many students that I can't be sure. She looks familiar although."

Elliot cell phone started ringing "Excuse me" he said walking away from Flynn, leaving Olivia and Flynn in front of each other.

"I'm sorry Detective" Flynn said passing her Hailey's photo and fixing his gaze on her "I wish I could help you more".

Olivia wished she had the power to strike him down with a look.

Elliot closed his cell and walked back to Olivia "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Flynn, if you remember anything else, please give us a call." he handed Flynn his card.

"No problem Detectives, have a good day."

Olivia rushed down the stairs and exited the building fuming.

Elliot caught up with her "What the hell was that? Your way of taking it easy?"

"He played with us from the moment we stepped in that building to the moment we stepped out. I bet he's still drooling. Did you really have to show him the photo again? She shouted

"Liv…"

"Liv my ass! He did it! He kidnapped her, he stashed her somewhere. He was enjoying it, especially after I teased him." And banged on the car

She then leant against it and took a deep breath. Elliot let her calm down a bit and went at the driver side to open the car "Who was at the phone?" she asked

"Joy. She asked where we were. She'll meet us at the library"

"Let's at least hope Fin and Munch got something." She said turning around and getting into the car.


	5. Like a brickwall

**Chapter 5**

**Sunday around 10.30 am: Hudson University Library**

"Any luck with Flynn?", Fin greeted Elliot and Olivia as they were coming toward him and Munch

"He acts like he has nothing to do with it", a discouraged Olivia answered.

"Maybe he doesn't" stepped in Munch.

"Anything from Cindy's Diner?", Elliot butted in to evade from the already tense situation.

"Not really, Cindy says she knows Flynn, but never suspected him. And it seems like Hailey left alone sometime before midnight."

"So we are back to square one", Olivia said shaking her head.

"Maybe not." continued Fin, "She gave us a few names of the boys that were at the party with Hailey; we'll go ask them about her".

Elliot cell phone started ringing again and at the same time a voice reached the group of detectives "Hey!"

"It's Joy Dale" said Olivia to Fin and Munch as Elliot answered his phone "You two go check those names, we'll focus on Flynn"

"Ok see ya later" said goodbye Fin and walked away with Munch.

Olivia just nodded back at them and turned around to talk to Joy.

"Hey, I didn't introduce myself yesterday evening, I'm Detective Olivia Benson"

"Yeah ok, did you go talk to him?", the girl asked immediately.

"Yes we just talked to Flynn, but he didn't give us anything. We can't discuss this with you but as soon as we'll have some news about Hailey, you'll be the first to know ok?" tried to negotiate Olivia in the effort to calm her down.

"Is it possible that you can't arrest him for something? About his previous charges?"

"It doesn't work that way Joy. We can't detain him for something that he may have done, and about his previous arrest, he served his sentence." Explained Olivia.

"Yeh fine, you do nothing…"

"I didn't say that, we'll keep investigating on him and…"

"Right, whatever. Let me know if you'll ever find out something" Joy said.

She left walking next to Elliot whom just finished his call.

"She thinks we're doing nothing… and I understand her. Who was it now?"

"Cragen, Hailey's parents arrived an hour ago from Rhode Island."

Back at the squadroom Elliot and Olivia caught a sight of Hailey's parents in Cragen's office but decided to wait at their desks.

Captain Cragen had already told them what the police knew about their daughter's whereabouts the night of her probable abduction, and it wasn't much. When they left to go rest in a hotel, Cragen exited his office and walked towards his Detectives.

"Please tell me you have good news".

"I wish" said Elliot.

"Fin and Munch?".

"Following the friends lead at the university".

"So what do we know about Flynn and his records?", Cragen asked.

"Forty-eight years old, had more than 10 different jobs: garbage collector, mason, pony express, market vendor, truck driver and so on. He spent two years in Sing Sing for molesting two students upstate, was out on parole for another year and since 3 months ago he's free. He moved in the city and got the cleaning job." Olivia answered without looking once at the file in front of her.

"What about Hailey? She vanished into thin air?"

"Or in a van…" Elliot proposed

"What do you mean?"

"Let's suppose that Liv is right and it was Flynn. We know prison only makes people worse so it could be; he is the only person with a record in the area, the neighborhood is safe and full of students everyday every hour. The perfect field for a hunter like Flynn. He is angry, he spent two years in prison and wants revenge because two girls made advances on him and then accused him for molesting them. He plays the good guy for a couple of months and in the meantime lays his eyes on his next victim. He awaits the right moment, the party in our case, and when Hailey gets out from the diner a bit drunk, he kidnaps her."

"Nice story, but how would he do that?" asked Cragen not convinced.

"Elliot's right!" jumped in Olivia sitting on the edge of her chair propping herself on the desk.

Cragen wasn't following them anymore.

"He works in four different buildings in three different blocks. To bring with him all his cleaning stuff, he needs a van at least.", Olivia explained excited about the idea.

"The problem is we didn't see any van today", Elliot reminded her.

"Let me check", Olivia looked at her computer and in less than two minutes had the answer "A private parking lot at the end of the street for some buildings of the block and…Flynn's building is one of them."

"The file says that no van is registered to Flynn", said Cragen.

"It doesn't have to be his, what's the owner name, the guy who rents Flynn's apartment, maybe he lent Flynn the van so that he could move freely." continued Olivia getting more and more into her opinion.

"This would be a very nice and credible story if we only had a shred of evidence against Flynn. For now it's only a long and dangerous shot.", said Cragen worried about Olivia's rediscovered fervor.

"We need to tail him" said Olivia

"Olivia, did you hear what I just said?", Cragen apostrophized her.

"Captain, Hailey was kidnapped Friday night, almost two days ago. Flynn is our only lead at the moment. We have to follow him.", begged him Olivia.

"No Olivia, Flynn is not your only lead. Munch and Fin are following one, and you haven't looked further than the end of your nose. I allowed you to go talk to him and nothing came up. Follow another direction. This is an order." After Cragen lectured her, he went back in his office leaving the two detectives at their own thoughts.


	6. On her own

**Chapter 6**

**Sunday 6.00 pm: Squadroom**

Great! They spent the whole afternoon in a goose chase. Munch and Fin came back from university with more than 20 names, interviews and alibi to check. Then she and Elliot went at the hotel where Hailey's parents were staying, to ask them more useless questions to get zero informations. Case would be already closed if only Cragen let her squeeze Flynn.

Olivia was staring at Flynn mug shot on her desk so intensely and was so immersed in her thoughts that didn't hear what Elliot was saying to her.

"What? Come again?"

"Oh, welcome back on planet Earth Liv. What were you thinking?"

"I…I'm tired, I'm going home. For now, there's nothing we can do. I'll see you in the morning ok?".

Olivia took her gun and badge from the drawer, got up, put her coat on and left.

**Sunday 9.00 pm: in front of Flynn's building**

Her coffee cup was still half full, same thing for the Chinese take-away.

From that position she could see the entrance of the parking garage at the end of the street and the entrance of the building. There were no back exits for both. Everything was under control.

No sign of Flynn and the van since he came back an hour before from cleaning the building two blocks southern.

"Be patient Olivia. Sooner or later he'll move.", Olivia murmured within herself taking a look at the time on the dashboard.

After an hour and half coffee and take-away box were empty on the passenger seat.

"Where are you Flyyyynn?". Olivia was starting to be impatient.

After other fifteen minutes she got off the car, the street was deserted, and she moved towards the parking lot. There was an automatic lift gate. The building across the street had a dark recess; Olivia crossed the street and went there to wait hidden in the shadow.

After a while a car turned in the street "Please, please, please, stop and get in there".

The car stopped, its left indicator turned on and Olivia could see a man in the car raising his hand; she couldn't see what he was doing, it was too dark, but soon a tiny red light flashed in his hand and the gate after making some noise started to move up.

"Yessss". Olivia waited for the car to get in; when she was sure that the driver couldn't see her anymore, she crossed the street again, stopped and hid behind the wall and took a peek inside: no sign of the car. As the gate started to roll back down Olivia quickly got in.

Once the gate totally closed Olivia walked down the way. Not all the neon lights were working but it wasn't a problem; the light coming from the others was quite strong. A plant of the garage, hung on a column, told Olivia that there were three more floors under her feet. Flynn used the van everyday so it might be on the first floor, where she was now.

"Left or right?" she thought. She decided to go right because the lights at the end were all down and she couldn't see which vehicles were parked there.

As she approached the end, Olivia could see another entrance on her left; the sign above it said "To 2nd floor". She didn't need to go further, there it was, the van, Flynn's van.

Olivia stood still for a minute trying to capture possible noises. Nothing. She wore gloves and pulled out the slim-jim from under her coat and inserted it between the door and the window of the van; two small strokes and it was open.

In the front there was nothing important so she pulled the lever to open the back door. Olivia walked around and opened the back; inside there was a strong smell of cleaning products, and in fact, there they were lumped together in a big basin. Olivia took her flashlight from the pocket and put it in her mouth so that she could go through all the buckets and paper rolls.

"Wait a minute, what's that?". She squinted to see better the small piece she was now holding in her palm. A white convex piece of something with a small and shiny flower painted in relief.

"A nail", Olivia thought.

A noise behind her brought her back instantly. The time to reach for the gun and it was all pitch-black.


	7. Wake up

**Chapter 7**

**Monday 5.30 am: Squadroom**

Elliot stormed in the squadroom.

"First it was your partner and now it's you, what's the problem with you guys and the art of sleeping?", a sarcastic Munch greeted him.

"Olivia disappeared", a sharp Elliot answered.

"What?", Fin and Munch said with one voice.

"Elliot!", Cragen walked out his office, "a patrol unit just found the car in front of Flynn's building.

Go there, I'll have to keep at bay 1PP. Let me know when you'll get there."

"Could you enlighten us please?", asked Fin following Elliot out of the squadroom.

"I'll brief you on the way. Let's move." Elliot rushed into the elevator.

**Monday 6.00 am: in front of Flynn's building**

"So, Olivia left yesterday afternoon 'cause she was tired. In the middle of the night your sixth sense told you that something was wrong; you tried to call her but her cell was off, so you went at her apartment but she didn't answer even after you almost smashed down the door. My recap right?" asked Munch as they were getting off the car.

"Yep", said Elliot heading to his and her partner vehicle.

They looked inside from the window.

"She posted here for a while", said Fin noticing the remnants on the passenger seat.

"The door is closed, she left on her own. Munch, go check the garage with the agents. Fin and I will go at Flynn's apartment.", ordered Elliot.

Fin and Elliot took the stairs to the second floor, turned in the corridor and

"What a surprise!", snorted Fin.

Flynn was lying down on the floor leaning against the door of his apartment with the head dangling on his chest. He was sleeping and a drizzle of saliva was dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!", yelled Fin.

Elliot grabbed him for the jacket and shook him up energetically.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell you think you're doing?"

"Detective Benson, where is she?", Elliot shouted at him.

"Who?" Flynn was still numb but another shake from Elliot awakened him, "How the hell would I know?" Flynn then, started to laugh "You lost your bitch?"

Elliot lift him up and slammed Flynn face against the door and then against the wall.

Flynn screamed for the pain "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeeeh? Let's go have a chit-chat at the department", Elliot said enraged after having him handcuffed.

**Monday around same time: unknown location**

Hot, muggy, maybe too much muggy for a wonderful day like that one. The sound of the breaking waves on shore, relaxed on a deck chair with an ice-cold glass on the cheek to fight the heat.

Wait a minute, how could the glass be up there if she wasn't holding it? And that chair? A pillow would have been a good idea; her neck and head were sore.

Slowly the sound of the waves transformed in an intermittent blow, some kind of hiss.

Olivia opened her eyes, it was all a blur; she batted her eyelids a few times before she could actually see shapes. She tried to focus: the cold glass on her cheek was in reality concrete and the humidity was caused by hot steam. Well, the deck chair was the ground she was sitting on, but if the concrete wall was on her left, where her head was resting on, what was the curvy surface behind her back? Not another wall for sure.

Olivia decided to raise her head to see what was back there.

"Oww!" she sighed. A sharp pain starting from the top of her head, ran through her neck, to end between her scapular.

"Damn!" Olivia whispered.

"Hey, are you awake?", a voice behind her asked.

"What?", Olivia was still retrieving from that twinge.

"The guy must have knocked you out quite good."

"Hailey? Hailey Hughs?"

"Yes, and you're a cop."

"Olivia Benson, how do you know I'm a cop?."

"When he brought you here, he took away your badge and gun before tying you up with me".

"Tied? That's why I couldn't hold the glass." Olivia thought.

She looked down and saw her arms cross-tied with Hailey's forming an X shape on each side of their bodies. They weren't tied by the waist though. It was just tape, but lot of it.

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Olivia worried about the answer she could get.

"No, nothing. He just brought me here. He comes a couple of times a day with food and to let me use the restroom. He said, he should have let the waters calm down and only then, we'll be able to have fun together. How did he get you?"

"It's a long story, we didn't have proofs against the guy we thought kidnapped you; the same guy you and Joy see everyday in campus and at Cindy's. We knew he had a van and since he was arrested before for…"

"The creepy –sandwich-and-beer- guy?" Hailey interrupted her.

"His name's Dixon Flynn."

"But it's not him."

Olivia just couldn't believe her ears. It took her a few seconds before she could move her jaw and emit a sound together.

"You're saying he is not the guy whom abducted you?" Olivia turned her head to the right to see better Hailey, forgetting about the fact that the sudden move would have resulted in another pang.


	8. Fooled

**Chapter 8**

**Monday around 7.30 am: ****outside the interrogation room**

Cragen was watching Elliot interrogating Flynn behind the two-way mirror. Munch walked in

"How is it going?"

"He sticks to his story; he arrived at his apartment around 8 pm yesterday evening, at the time to get in, his key was missing. It happened to him before to forget it inside, so he goes at his boss, knocks on the door but he doesn't answer, he goes back and falls asleep on the floor."

"He could be telling the truth. When I went to his boss, Ray Foster, to get the key for the van, he was upset I woke him up. I asked what's wrong and he told me the evening before a couple in one of his apartments called him for a broken pipe. He couldn't make it home until midnight."

"So if Flynn went there by that time, it's possible he missed him."

Elliot with a puff got up from the chair and exited the interrogation room.

"Maybe we have a problem."

"Hey Munch!", Fin's voice echoed in the corridor "thank' s for leaving me with three buildings and eight apartments to canvass."

"Probably it wasn't Flynn", continued Cragen as if Fin never talked.

"What? What did I miss?" asked Fin confused.

Cragen illustrated to Elliot and Fin what Munch told him.

"Can' t be." Elliot, Munch and Cragen turned to look at Fin.

"If you helped me, John, you'd know that in seven apartments twelve people watched the football game all evening and in the eighth, the guy was at least eighty-five and went to sleep early. So what Foster told you was a load of balls."

Elliot was hit by a bad feeling; he took a few steps away from the group absorbed in his thoughts. He stared at Flynn in the other room, slowly a puzzle formed in his head; all the pieces now locked together perfectly.

"Elliot…", called Cragen.

Elliot rushed back in the interrogation room.

"When Foster employed you, did you tell him about your previous arrest?"

"I have to, if don't tell my employers that I spent time, I can be fired. Foster was the only one who didn't make problems. Why?"

Elliot didn't answer and got out of the room.

"I talked to Foster less than an hour ago", said Munch anticipating Elliot's question.

"He framed Flynn, he knew we would focus on him. He had motive, possibility and a charge on him.", Cragen reasoned.

"The agents still on the scene say Foster left a while ago", Fin let them know, while hanging the phone.

"He thinks we're on Flynn and feels safe. What car does he drive?" asked Elliot.

"Dark blue Mercedes…wow! Latest model." answered Fin after researching on the computer.

"What did he do before renting apartments?" Cragen asked.

Elliot typed in the computer his name.

"He's famous. He was the personnel manager in gas and oil storage facility upstate. It was shut down last year after the Prevention Act was applied, because it didn't meet the standards required. Every head of department was offered by the company 300.000 $.", read Elliot.

"There's your Mercedes", pointed out Munch.

"You think he brought Olivia and Hailey there?", asked Cragen.

"Yes, he might. The place is huge, perfect to hide someone. Plus he knows it like the back of his hands.", Elliot hazarded a guess.

"Alright then, you three go there", ordered Cragen "I'll alert the local police."

Elliot Munch and Fin ran out the door as Cragen was still finishing the phrase.


	9. Free?

**Chapter 9**

**Monday 8.****00 am: unknown location**

"He's probably going to be back soon." Hailey was getting anxious.

Olivia was thinking hard to get a plan straight in her head. The closest broken pipe was too high for them to try scratch the tape on it. Same thing for the wall, it was completely smooth. No sharp protrusions, no spikes, no edges, nothing they could use to loosen the tape.

"_Shit!", _she was the one supposed to come up with an idea, she was the one supposed to save Hailey.

Then, like a bolt from the blue, it struck her.

"Hailey, how's your body flexibility?"

"I practice yoga three times a week. What about it?"

"I think I got an idea that will set us free. Have you ever played that game in school? Where you cross your arm with a friend, sitting on floor, like we are, and then you push with your feet and roll over the friend's back to fall in front of them?"

"No, but I know what you mean. Should I roll over you?"

"Yeah, I'll try to spread my legs as much as I can."

Olivia forced the tape around her ankles and could open a space between her knees.

"Ok, you got something like 20 inches."

Hailey looked back trying to take the right measurement.

"On the count of three?"

"Yes."

Hailey lifted her body using Olivia's back as a support. She braced her feet on the ground

"I'm ready; 1…" Hailey took another look at the space between Olivia's legs.

"2…", Olivia started to double over.

"3!", Hailey pushed hard against the ground, rolled over Olivia's back and fell right through her knees.

Olivia yelped for the pain that hit her again in the back of the neck and head. When she raised her head, she could look Hailey in the eyes for the first time.

They both emitted a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"What do I do now?" asked Hailey.

"Now you pull up, I push down."

**Monday 8.00 am: uptown Manhattan**

"It was Cragen on the phone" said Fin on the passenger seat folding his cell " Foster's Mercedes was just spotted on the 95 exiting the Bronx. He is definitely going at the facility."

"The traffic is all incoming the city; he'll be there in 30 mins at most." replied Elliot.

"No!, Don't take the Washington Bridge", yelled Munch.

"Foster is THAT way." said Fin pointing at the street sign.

"We'll get stuck. People work in the Bronx too. Drive north, in the countryside, we'll cross with 95 later. It's longer but there is less traffic and we'll earn some time on Foster. Trust me."

Elliot took his decision and followed the hint Munch gave.

**Monday 8.22**** am: storage facility**

"Got it!"

Olivia and Hailey had been fighting with the damn tape for the last twenty minutes and finally they loosened it enough and could finally shred it from their arms.

Once Hailey was free, she sat back in front of Olivia to free her ankles. The same did Olivia.

Once they were done, they were still deep-breathing for the physical strain just carried out.

Olivia's arms had the pins and needles but she was enjoying it. They were finally free.

Their solace wasn't going to last long. Soon they heard a metallic sound and then footsteps.


	10. Fight's over

**Chapter 10**

**Monday 8.25 am: storage facility**

A metal door creaked somewhere above them.

Olivia looked around the room trying to find something to use to defend themselves. The broken pipe she saw before; she could reach it now. Olivia moved under the pipe which was hanging from a group of tubes and wires. It wasn't too high, with a small jump she caught it and her weight did the rest.

"Go sit there in the corner; as soon as I hit him, you run as fast as you can." Olivia told Hailey.

"Ok, be careful, he's quite big", Hailey got down in the corner ready to spring.

The footsteps came closer and closer; Olivia moved on the opposite side of the opening of the door. She was ready to hit whoever was about to come in.

A key was inserted in the lock; adrenaline was running all through Olivia's body, the pipe up in the air.

The door began moving towards her, when she saw the shadow moving in, she kicked the door hard against the man who was thrown on the ground at her feet. Olivia had to move to the side to dodge the door which bounced back after it hit the guy.

The man growled for the knock, when he turned, he saw the pipe shining in Olivia's hands and before she could strike him on the back, he rolled ahead. Olivia heavily hit the ground with the pipe, and felt the vibration of the failed blow running up her hands and arms. With the corner of her eye she saw the man charging at her. Before she could turn around, he tackled her by the waist and pushed her hard against the wall behind her. Her body smacked on the concrete and it left her without air in the lungs, the pipe fell from her hands.

"RUN!" Olivia screamed with the breath still left in her.

Hailey stood up, and ran at the door giving an anguished look at Olivia before she got out.

Now it was just the two of them; the man was still bent on her in his tackle so she kneed him hard in the abdomen and that's when she saw it: her gun! Tucked down the back of his trousers.

But as if he just read her mind, he took a few steps back. Now it was her turn, she couldn't let him draw it. Olivia moved towards him and grabbed him under his right armpit before he could reach for the gun. They both lost balance and fell on the ground. Olivia didn't let him go and had the worse. The man fell with all his weight on her forearm. A thud, and then acute pain spread in her entire arm.

Olivia howled for the injury. The man took advantage of the situation to roll away from her and pull out the gun.

"Well, well, well", said the man standing up "you got some fight skills honey" he chuckled.

Olivia sat back holding her left arm. She looked up and fixed the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry you lost your prize." She said, cold sweat on her forehead.

"Naah, there are at least 3 miles of nothing all around. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll go get her."

"And when is that?"

"You see, I had a plan. I saw you outside the building, you really thought it was Flynn huh? Yes, I admit I'm a genius; when I heard from him for what he was arrested I though "why not, this is your chance Ray, take it", so I kidnap the girl, but you, you damn bitch! Snooping around, you shouldn't have had. Look at you, sweaty, with a broken arm, all messed up… and now, now you're going to die."

Ray was pacing up and down in front of a harmless Olivia. She needed to buy some time.

"Is that a confession?" she asked.

"You can call it that way. Who cares, you won't be able to use it against me."

"My colleagues will." She was out of ideas. Her eyes were moving right and left to find a way out.

He laughed at her, "So, it's time to say goodbye Detective Benson" Ray raised the gun at her.

"_Please let this be quick." _Olivia just hoped closing her eyes.

"_No! That's coward. If he wants to kill me, he'll have to look me in the eyes." _Olivia raised her head ready for what was coming.

Ray's finger was strong on the trigger and then that was it: the echo of the shot resounded between the walls of the room.


	11. Fiction or Reality?

**Chapter 11**

**Unknown day, time and location**

Disorientation, confusion…

Pasty and sticky on her upper body, she could feel it. Heaviness, it was squeezing her.

"_So this is what you feel when you get shot. No pain thou__gh, thank God! Wait, I can think, I'm not dead yet, or maybe it's just how it works. Isn't one supposed to be cold?"_

All of a sudden the heaviness she sensed, went away.

"_Oh here we go, can't feel my body anymore."_

Her body was lifted.

"_And now He __is drawing me at Him. I wonder if I'll see the famous white light."_

After a while, a blinding glow hit her eyes.

"_Cool! Knock, knock Heaven's door!"_

The sound of a squeaking gate.

"_Uhm, for this to be__ Heaven, it would need some renovations or at least some oil on the hinges."_

Suddenly a gust of wind.

"_Here it comes the cold; I have a feeling that this is the time..."_

And then, the nothingness, inside and outside; a total and complete comfort all around her.

At the beach again, but this time the temperature was perfect, the sunbed worthy of a 5 star hotel and the sound of the waves relaxing.

"_Man! I could stay here my whole life… death… Do I seem selfish? Maybe a bit. I'm so sorry for Elliot__ though, hope his next partner won't be an absolute dimwit."_

Unexpectedly, the image she was seeing started zooming out.

_No, no, no, no, no, stop it! What the heck is going on? Let me go back there__."_

Beach, sea, sand and sun were now only a dot surrounded by black.

"_NO! Please!"_

That's when Olivia opened her eyes wide.

"Welcome back Liv!"

Olivia turned her head to the voice.

"You had a big thing going on in there huh? Wouldn't let go."

"Munch?" she said super confused.

"What's that tone? I know I'm not Mr. Universe, but a little bit of appreciation would be kind of you." Munch played with her.

"What? Whe… where am I? I'm dizzy…" she tried to raise her head but soon she gave up on the attempt and dropped it back on the pillow.

"You're at the hospital, and you're not dizzy, you're groggy from painkillers."

Olivia then looked around the room she was in trying to remember what happened.

"_The room, the man, the fight, her arm, the gun pointed at her" _she looked down and saw her arm in plaster hanging from her neck.

"How's Hailey?", she asked.

"She's good, already with her parents."

"What's the time?"

"It's Tuesday, 4.00 am. You've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. Me, Fin and Elliot organised in turns."

"So… what happened down there?"

"Let's take it easy for now. You need to rest. Tomorrow morning, well later, Elliot will be coming here and he'll explain everything to you."

Olivia exhaled loudly, closed her eyes, and fell back asleep.


	12. Recap

**Chapter 12**

**Tuesday 10.00 am: hospital**

"… So, we arrive at the facility, this place is huge, we have no idea where to start looking for you and Hailey; but then Fin goes – Look over there! – and we see Hailey running towards us. She seemed fine, so I asked her where you were and she showed us the lubricant storage. Me and Fin enter the deposit while Munch stays with Hailey. We go down the stairs and we hear noises…"

"Yes, I guess that was me fighting with Foster."

"… Then, the problem: left or right. We couldn't tell where the noise came from, so I take the left and Fin takes the right. I knew I took the right direction when I hear a man voice laughing somewhere ahead of me. I follow the corridor until I see a door, I hear – Goodbye Detective Benson- so I get in and I see Foster pointing the gun at you ready to shoot, annnnd I shoot him first. That's it." Elliot had been describing Olivia every detail that brought him, Fin and Munch to her and Hailey.

"I can't remember anything from that moment, it was all dreams and delusions. I was awake, how did I pass out?"

"After I shot Foster, he fell on you and knocked you out. Sorry.", he said smiling

"Oh, so that was the heaviness I felt"

"What?" Elliot was confused.

"Nothing, the delusion I told you about. So then?"

"Then Fin comes, he helps me roll Foster's body away from you."

"_That's when I thought I couldn't feel my body anymore.", _she thought.

"I lift you and carry you outside."

"_And that's my way to Heaven."_

"Why you keep nodding?

"Huh?... I was thinking. Did you kill Foster?"

"No, shot him in the shoulder. He'll go to prison."

"Yeah, but he won't stay in for life as he deserves."

"Yes, he will.", said Elliot with a smile on his lips.

"How, for kidnapping and attempted murder?" asked Olivia like Elliot was talking nonsense.

"For that and for triple homicide."

"Ok, you lost me here.", now was Olivia the one to be confused.

Elliot put a file on the bed in front of Olivia who opened it and went through it for a couple of minutes.

"Who are these women?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"The fruit of my research on Foster. He planned every detail of Hailey's abduction and he was waiting for you in that garage. So I thought – maybe he did this before- and in fact there it is. When he worked at the oil facility as personnel manager, three women died in 4 years.

"What did the company say?"

"Two were considered accidents on the job, they ran an investigation but nothing came up. And coincidence, Foster was seen around both times; he said he always controls how his workers do the job. The third one instead was found dead and raped at home and coincidence…"

"Foster lived two blocks from the victim."

Elliot nodded to Olivia.

"Yes but these are only assumptions, no ADA is going to charge him with it.", said Olivia like she was teaching Elliot the job.

"That's why we need a confession. He already asked about you more than 10 times since yesterday. He wants to talk, he wants to talk to you, and you can make him confess."

Olivia fell silent while she kept fixing the file. Then she raised her head and locked eyes with Elliot

"When are we gonna do this?"


	13. Back in action

**Chapter 13**

**Tuesday 7.00 pm: Hospital**

After Elliot left her around 2.00 pm, Olivia slept for a couple of hours in the afternoon. When she woke up a nurse came to check her up.

"You're doing better, do you feel like eating something for dinner?"

"Yeah, actually my stomach rumbles."

"Perfect. So we can remove this needle here", the nurse with skill took away the small tube and needle from Olivia's right arm, "Headache?"

"Not much, just if I shake."

The nurse also checked the reaction of her pupils.

"Follow my finger" she said moving her index finger left, right, back and ahead. "Feel pain?"

"No, nothing."

"Alright, we can also erase the concussion from the list".

"So, when can I leave?"

"If you eat dinner and have breakfast tomorrow, you'll be home by noon."

Olivia was surprised and excited at the same time. She was looking forward to go and question Foster.

"Hey, honey, going home means rest, not go back to work. You'll need a week at least for a complete recovery.", the nurse said like she read Olivia's will.

In less than an hour was dinner time. First plate: vegetable stock. Second plate: mashed potatoes. Dessert: green almost phosphorescent jelly.

Olivia's hunger grew bite after bite and in ten minutes she was done.

She kept studying the women files until the nurse came and imposed the curfew at 9.30.

Previously Olivia told Elliot that she could now survive without his or somebody else's nightly babysitting.

With all those needles, she had been feeling like a pincushion, now without them and all the tubes she could finally sleep in the position she preferred. The two cracked ribs were still a problem but the secret was no deep breaths and no sneezing.

**Wednesday 8.00 am: H****ospital**

Olivia slept through the whole night without waking up once.

At 8.30 breakfast was coming and again she ate all of it. Yes, she was feeling a lot better and stronger, no doubts.

Elliot arrived two hours later with new clothes for her and after the doctor gave her the green light, she changed and in a few minutes was ready to go.

Elliot was outside the room signing the forms for her. Olivia joined him to sign the papers.

"Ms. Benson", the doctor called.

"Yes?" Olivia turned around looking at him.

The doctor glazed eloquently at the wheelchair in the corner

"Rules apply to everyone, no exceptions."

"Please, can't you turn a blind eye on this? I can walk out of here by myself." Olivia begged him.

"Nope. Detective Stabler will help you. And don't move that arm, or it'll take more time to heal." doctor smiled at her.

Olivia rolled eyes and went to sit on the wheelchair. Elliot acting as a chauffeur started pushing her

"Where to ma'am?"

"Elliot… my good arm still works…"

**Wednesday 11.30 am: Squadroom**

Olivia and Elliot entered the squadroom.

"Hey Liv, nice to see you back on your feet.", greeted her Fin.

"Hey, Fin thanks. And thanks to you too Munch. Sorry for two days ago, but I was more out than in me." Olivia replied smiling and going at her desk.

"No problem. Cragen is waiting for you." Munch let her know.

"Is Foster here already?" Olivia asked.

"On his way."

"Ok call me when he arrives and we'll end the story."

"Olivia?" Cragen called leaning out of his office door and making a -come in gesture- with his hand.

Olivia dropped the files on her desk and walked in Cragen' s office.

"How are you feeling?" Cragen asked after he sat.

"I'm good, it's just the arm and a couple of ribs, no big deal."

"Luckily it's no big deal. If we hadn't found you in time, at this very time, we'd be coming back from your funeral."

Olivia was expecting Cragen's lecture, and she knew he was right.

"I know, I didn't follow your orders." Olivia looked down at her hands on her lap.

"You were stubborn on your idea, and you almost paid for it. I shouldn't even let you question Foster."

Olivia quickly raised her head worried.

"But it looks like he's only willing to talk to you and probably it's the only chance we have to put him away for good, so I'll give you free reign."

"Thank you Captain."

Elliot knocked on the door and put his head in

"Foster's here."

Olivia who turned around to look at Elliot brought her eyes back at Cragen whom nod in agreement at her.

Olivia stood up and walked across the corridor to get at the interrogation room where Elliot was waiting with Foster's file and the three of his victims. Olivia looked at Ray Foster from the two-way mirror, he was sitting looking straight at her like he knew she was there and his right shoulder was rigid in a bandage.

"You ok?", asked Elliot.

"Yes." Olivia took the files and walked in the room.


	14. Justice

**Chapter 14**

**Wednesday 11.45 am: Interrogation Room**

"Olivia Benson! Finally you're here. I was afraid you'd blow me off." Foster smiled showing his teeth.

"You sure you don't want a lawyer present?" Olivia asked like he never talked.

"Yes, lawyers are only able to cause troubles."

Olivia took the chair and moved it to the side of the table, so that Foster would have been forced to keep his head turned to look at her.

"Alright then, sign this."

Foster signed the sheet Olivia gave him while she put the files on the table.

"How's your arm?"

"How's your shoulder?"

"Is that how you wanna play this?"

"Is it?"

Foster's temple was already throbbing.

"What's in the files?" he asked upset.

"Your life, we did some research and we found some interesting things."

Olivia was completely relaxed, her right arm was outspreaded on the table towards Foster. She already had him.

"Such as?"

"You had a high responsibility job at the facility, personnel manager, not bad…"

"…well I worked like a horse for ten years to get there, I knew how to keep the show going, and I was damn good at it, I always followed my workers on the field."

Olivia nodded and wrinkled her forehead

"So, if you were so good, how come that two women died in three years, I'd be a bit concerned."

"Women…some jobs are not made for women, they're too weak. They were accidents, the company conducted an inquiry." Foster said snorting.

"They didn't investigate thoroughly enough. You know, our techs studied and pieced the facts together. Both accidents had two common factors: one they weren't accidents, two you were around both times."

Foster started laughing out loud "you don't know what you're talking about."

"You bet I do. The first victim was pushed down from the ledge of an oil tank. The rail was too high, there was no way she could fall by herself."

"There were other five workers up there and nobody saw her falling or ME pushing her."

"You remember exactly how many workers were there…",Olivia took a peek at the file, " congratulations, good memory after three years. The fact is that the tank has a circumference of... how much, three hundreds feet? Easy killing unseen. "

"You know nothing bitch." Foster gave Olivia a look full of anger.

"Let's see the second one; hit on the head by a towing attachment. Aren't workers supposed to wear a safety helmet Ray?"

"Maybe she wasn't wearing one." Foster tried to control himself.

Olivia did a fake surprised face, "and yet it was found in close proximity of her head, weird."

Olivia didn't talk for a few seconds. She wanted Foster to think she was done with that specific argument.

"Oh," –she then continued as she never stopped- "did I mention the fact that the mark on the woman's head didn't match with the hook but instead with a monkey wrench? And again you were there."

Foster was now sweating, his face was becoming red and keeping his head turned towards Olivia was now a problem. He shook it up and down, left and right.

"I don't know what to say, you got nothing to prove it. I already told you what I think."

"Yes, women are weak. It takes a real man to kidnap a girl less than a half of his weight and tipsy, it takes a strong man to knock out a woman cop from behind after hiding cowardly in the shadows. And lookie here, both women at the facility were hit from behind."

Olivia leaned over Foster, she was inches away from his face.

"You really can't face a woman unless you're armed, you know what they say…big gun, small…"

Foster stood up enraged throwing back the chair against the wall, his hands and feet were handcuffed with a long chain at the ground that didn't allow him to reach Olivia.

"Did I strike a nerve?", she asked smirking.

"YOU, are exactly like those sluts! They asked for it, they'd let me screw them just for a pay raise and when they were back at work, they'd laugh about me with their bitches friends."

"That's why you raped and killed the third one in her apartment."

"Oh you can bet on it. I wouldn't have let her go and make fun of me, like the others!" Foster was on fire, his face was red and sweaty, his eyes wide open and each of his muscles was tense.

When he stopped and shut up, Olivia stood up, slowly piled up the files with her left arm.

"Thank you Mr. Foster, that's all I needed to hear."

Foster batted his eyelids, still in confusion. Then it hit him, _he just confessed three murders. The bitch played him, he gave her what she wanted._

"I want a deal." He said while Olivia was exiting.

"Deal? You see any lawyer in the room? You said it, they just cause troubles. No lawyer, no deal. You signed your death penalty."

Olivia left the interrogation room. The last thing she could hear was Foster yelling. She didn't understand what he said because when she closed the door, Elliot turned off the audio.

She didn't care, she had what she wanted: justice for the three women, justice for Hailey and justice for herself.

The month she was going to spend on desk duty would have not been so terrible after all.

THE END

**This is the end of my first fic; I hope I didn't bore you to death. Feel free to review with suggestions, critics… I'm not saying they're welcome but they are useful for a better writing next time :D Thank you for reading and that's all folks.**


End file.
